


Identifying

by heffermonkey



Series: Possession [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Ring, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, gagging, parenting, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is sixteen and growing up fast. Identifying is one of the first steps in figuring out what parts of her future will hold. Her Dad's talk her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identifying

Grace let herself into the house, dropping her bag on the floor and moving it against the wall softly with her foot. At the same time she stripped off the light top she wore over her vest, and tossed it down over the bag, pocketing her phone and making her way through the house to see if anybody was in. She found Steve in the kitchen reading the paper and he looked up at her, giving her a smile.

"Hi, didn't hear you come in," Steve said, sitting back in his chair.

Grace smiled, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down opposite him. "You're losing your touch," she teased, opening the can.

"Good day at school?" Steve asked as she took a long draw from the can. She scrunched up her nose and pushed a strand of hair behing her ear, giving a shrug.

"Same as always," she sighed. Depending on her mood, like any other teenager, school was either enjoyable or a drag. On hot summer days like they were having, when they were just on the cusp of the summer vacation, the days seemed to go on for longer. And all anybody wanted to do was hang out at the mall or on the beach, surf the waves and top up their tans. Nobody wanted to be in school. "Danno around?"

"He's upstairs," Steve told her and she glanced at him, reading the implication. "You want a sandwich?" he continued without missing a beat, pushing his chair back to stand.

"Sure, thanks," she nodded, sitting forward and staring at the can, wrapping her palms around it to feel the cold on her skin, chasing away the clammy feel on her palms.

As Steve busied himself at the kitchen bench she glanced up at him, nervously chewing on her lower lip before she took a breath.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" she said carefully.

Steve paused and turned a little to look at her, reading her just as easily as she could read him these days. He gave a nod and encouraging smile. "Sure."

Grace looked down again, toying with the can, fiddling with the ring that stuck up at an angle where she'd peeled it back to crack open the hole.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked warily. Grace never got into trouble, no more than the usual teenage antics. She had a temper like Danny and a stubborn streak too, and there were times when Steve had been surprised at first with the attitude that could suddenly emanate until he realised every other teenager had those moments too. Grace was no different to any kid her age, on that rocky see saw of childhood and adulthood, testing their boundaries with the adults around them.

"Yeah," Grace nodded to assure him. "It isn't anything bad, honest."

She paused and sighed again, looking up at him, still worrying her lip before she took a breath. "How'd you know -," she began, pausing and feeling a blush on her cheeks. The only person she'd ever spoken to about orientation was her mom, outside of school anyway. Everyone took orientation classes, but classes were different to figuring out for yourself what that meant personally. She'd planned on talking to Danny about it, maybe even with Steve there. She wasn't even sure how comfortable Steve would be talking to her about the subject.

Steve waited for her to continue, finshing off the sandwiches but kept looking to her every now and then to assure her he was listening.

"How'd you know, you know," Grace started again, before taking a breath and finishing her question. "That you were a Dominant."

There was a long silent pause and she nervously watched him, fingers tap tapping on the can before she swallowed down and looked down at the table again. She began scratching her fingernail on the grain as she waited for an answer. Steve set down a plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table and sat down again and Grace looked up at him to find him watching her intently with a smile on his face.

"Is it really that bad asking me that question?" he teased lightly, reaching out and taking a sandwich for himself.

Instantly the air lifted and Grace shrugged, giving a soft laugh of embarassment. "I dunno - just, a little embarassing."

"Why would it be embarassing?" Steve asked, pushing the plate towards her. "It's only natural for you to be curious, especially seeing as you're figuring out your own orientation yourself. It can be confusing when you're sixteen, everyone knows that because everyone's been through it."

"I know, but it's just so," Grace said before pausing and thinking, feeling her cheeks still flushing with heat. "Personal."

"Not that personal," Steve pointed out. "You know I'm a Dominant, you know your dads a submissive. Every adult you know, you know their orientation. We all had to make the choice at some point in our lives. You're allowed to know how we figured that out for ourselves."

"That's what mom said," Grace nodded. "But it wasn't so embarassing asking her and talking to her about it."

"Would you feel more comfortable talking to Danny because I can go bring him down," Steve assured her.

"No, I mean, it's not like I can't talk to you about it," Grace said, shaking her head, hating to think Steve thought she didn't want him involved in her life like this. "And I'm not sure it would be any easier talking to dad about this either. You know how protective he gets, especially when it comes to me and dating."

"Well, we're both protective," Steve warned her gently. "You know that Grace. But honestly, I'll go get him if you want."

"No, later maybe," Grace said, picking up a sandwich herself. "I mean, he's up there for a reason right? This isn't some majorly important thing to interrupt that."

Steve smiled and leaned over to put a hand over hers where it rested on the table by her can. "Grace, whatever my relationship with Danny, whatever rules I've got in place, whatever he's having to endure in his submission - you'll always come first before any of that."

"I know," Grace smiled and nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich and giving his fingers a squeeze. She chewed a few times and swallowed down. "But it's okay, really. I'll talk to him later. Maybe we could just talk for now, if you don't mind answering my questions."

"All right," Steve agreed, sitting back and beginning to eat himself. "So you want to know how I knew right?"

Grace nodded, chewing silently.

"Guess I was about your age," Steve said in thought. "I think, for Dominants any way, you kind have that streak in you but you just haven't figured that is what it is. You begin to feel a resistance to being ordered around or told what to do - I mean, I guess every teenager feels like that at some point. But for Dom's, it goes deeper. When everyone starts to figure out their orientation, everything seems to click better, Dom's begin exuding that sense of being in control and subs begin to just naturally respond to that. It's hard to explain, until you feel it yourself."

"Did it scare you? Figuring you were a Dom, the responsibilty that comes with that decision?" Grace questioned, watching him carefully.

"Yeah, I suppose it did a little," Steve agreed. "Your hormones are so out of whack as a teenager anyway, so when Dom's really figure that's their leaning, the power trip can be dangerous, especially with subbys also tripping out. You want to dominate anyone who shows you some submission, which can be a very dangerous situation, because you don't know yourself still. Every Dom and every subby is different, they all have different needs, physically, emotionally and mentally. If you don't find the right Dom or sub for yourself, it's very hard to make a relationship work. Each role comes with its share of responsibilites."

"How'd you figure what kind of Dom you were, what made you tick?" Grace asked, helping herself to another sandwich.

"Trial and error," Steve shrugged. "Honestly that's how it works. That's why learning what you do in orientation classes is important, how being safe, playing safe is extremely important to remember. One false move and you can fuck up - sorry - a person for a very long tme. It's the responsibility of both people to play safe and that means being honest with one another all of the time. You know, meeting Danny, us beginning a relationship, that taught me alot about myself. I was a military Dom, that shapes you, you're tougher, stricter, harder. Danny reacts to that, but he also needs to be shown a softer, easier side. I knew that if I didn't let that side of me open up and flourish, that any chance of a relationship was over before it even began."

"So even when you're older," Grace said carefully, giving a small smile and Steve grinned in amusement. "You're still learning and growing in terms of your orientation."

"Yeah, exactly," Steve nodded in agreement. "Take your dad. Things were tough for him, after your mom, how things played out. He found it hard to get involved again, especially with a Dom so different to what he usually submitted to. Trust was a difficult thing for him to give away, but he changed me and I changed him, and here we are six years later still going strong and still figuring each other out. I understand and appreciate how much of a gift his submission to me is, because it's given so humbly and willingly. I have to be just as humble and willing in being his Dominant."

"When you were my age," Grace said, fumbling with her can again. She took a sip and set it down, looking up but not quite reaching his eyes as she continued. "And you knew you were a Dom - were you mean to subbys? I mean like, did you think they were weak and pushovers?"

Steve gave a small frown and watched her carefully as she sat back and gave a soft, weary sigh.

"Someone giving you a hard time at school?" he asked and she looked up at him in surprise.

"How'd you kn -?" she began, feeling the flush cover her cheeks again under his scrutiny, before looking away and asking in a lowered tone. "Were you?"

Steve thought back to his highschool days, before his mom had been killed in the car accident and he'd been sent to the naval academy. He had been fifteen when he'd figured he was a Dom and had begun to explore what that meant for himself. He had to admit that yeah, he'd seen subbys as easy pickings. At that age, some Dom's are more like glorified bullies. But he also remembered the measures put in place to ensure they didn't get away with it. He still remembered that one day in the locker room, they'd just played a game and lost badly, so everyone was jittery and on edge with the emotional meltdown. Coach had verbally ripped them to shreds and they were changing, the mood grim. A few of the guys had started wailing over Nelson and Kalili, two of their best players, fast, strong, but also recently out as subbys. Steve, along with some of the other guys who had figured they were Dom's and therefore all so cool and full of his own importance, had joined in with the teasing.

Thing was the subbys, being submissives, barely stood up for themselves, especially in the face of such a display of Dominant power tripping. They were all of them hormonally charged, the Dom's with their possessive streaks and subbys with their humbleness, so that when the Dom's wailed on them to undress, the guys did it without barely a beat. There'd been something about the power of it, watching them cowering, eyes downcast, trying to cover themselves up, embarrassed, confused and out of their depth. Someone ordered them to their knees and they did it. Someone ordered they kiss his boots and they did it. Steve, high on the adrenaline, the rush of power, encouraged by the other guys got in on the orders. He had them crawl around while the others all laughed, mocked, scorned and chastised. They even cracked their asses a few times with twisted up towels, flicking the ends off their skin making them grunt at the pain.

Coach had walked in on the action and went ballistic. Nelson and Kallili were ordered to dress and the coach dismissed the team. But Steve knew it wasn't the end of it. Phonecalls were made, and he had to deal with his mom and dad when he got home. What made it so painful was their sheer dissappointment in him at the behaviour. He had to go make personal apologies to Nelson and Kalili as well as their parents. He was grounded indefinitely and though the team was going through a good spell save for that last game, coach benched the five main cuplrits for five of the games. They lost badly that season and everyone knew whose fault it was.

But the worst of it was the spanking. It was rare anyone under the age of sixteen received such punishment, but Steve was the youngest on the team and the other guys, all sixteen or seventeen, were given the penalty. He found out his dad had made calls and asked for an exception to the rule based on the severity of the situation. After all, he was only two months off his sixteenth birthday. It was carried out at school, in the locker rooms, just the five guys, with Nelson and Kalili present to witness it. Steve had never felt so humiliated nor humbled in all his life. At home, things had been tense for days after, his mom and dad both at a slight loss about why it had happened and how. His dad had sat him down and talked over what had happened, made him describe every detail.

Then he'd challenged Steve, asked him if he'd still have felt so powerful if it were his mom he'd humiliated like that. Steve hadn't been able to reply, knowing what his dad was trying to say. His mom was a subby, but he'd never seen his dad, nor anyone, treat her the way he'd treated Kalili and Nelson. 'I'm not saying every Dom is the same. I know you won't be the same kind of Dominant I am, or have a submissive who has your mothers character. his dad had said But we've brought you up better than this Steve. Neither of us would ever have imagined you were capable of being so cruel. Do you understand how it makes your mother feel, hearing how you humiliated those boys? Do you know how much this hurts her, not just as your mom, but as a submissive herself? We both know why you did it, and it wasn't to show your Dominance, it was because you let the power go to your head, you looked at them and you thought they were weak and easy pickings to humiliate and make fun of. A submissive is no more weaker, no less of a person, just because they choose to submit to you. Submission is a gift, something to be earned, by showing you're worthy of that gift. God - if I even thought about treating your mother the way you treated those boys, I can't even imagine -.'

"Yeah, I was mean," Steve answered, feeling himself blush at the memory. He still counted it as one of the worst things he'd ever done to another person. He'd never quite gotten over the guilt. Nelson had gone to be a pro player in the big leagues and Kalili had gotten into medical college - both of them becoming successful in their fields of expertise. "I was mean and I was stupid. I did some things I wish I could go back and change, but I can't. But I did learn just because someone submits, it doesn't make them any weaker than me. It just made me weak and small for taking advantage of the way they naturally felt."

Grace chewed on her lip again in thought, tapping her fingers on the table.

"So, whose giving you trouble?" Steve asked again.

Grace grimaced and glanced up at him, giving a roll of her eyes. "Why, you gonna so arrest them?" she laughed.

Steve grinned and shrugged, "Hey, I'm your dad and a Dominant. I'm allowed to be protective of my girl. And just wait until Danny hears someones giving you trouble, I'll have trouble keeping him on his leash."

Grace sobered up and looked seriously at him. "Don't tell him yet. I'll talk to him. You know what he's like, he worries so much."

Steve looked seriously back at her, leaning on the table with his elbows, reaching out a hand to take hers. "Seriously Grace, is someone bullying you because you're -."

He paused, giving a questioning look, raising his eyebrows and waiting. She ducked her head and seemed embarassed to admit to it.

"Grace, baby, you should never, ever feel ashamed about who you are," Steve assured her. "You think your dad is ashamed, or Chin, or Kono because of their orientation? You think I'm ashamed of Danny? Did you think that we'd be dissapointed?"

"It's like all my friends are suddenly all Dom's," Grace said quietly. "It's so frustrating. They've all changed, I don't feel like I can be myself anymore around them. It's like everyone is different now, you look at people differently. I'm sick of feeling like a pushover but sometimes, something inside just doesn't want to resist. I mean, it's stupid right but like, on saturday I wanted to go to the mall, but then Katie and Lei, they wanted to go surfing - I'd already been surfing with you and dad so I'd been looking forward to shopping. But I didn't even argue like I would have usually, I just went along with it, even though I wanted to argue because it wasn't fair, we'd made plans then they changed the plans and expected me to go along with it without a say. And I did."

Steve tried not to laugh and patted her hand gently. It wasn't a hugely difficult scenario but he understood her point and could imagine it was difficult for her to realise how submission would effect her life.

"Are your friends teasing you or giving you a hard time about it?" Steve asked to make sure.

"Some of the guys have been," Grace admitted. " Tommy, he came out as a subby too and they've been tough on him. He stands up for himself, we both do, but it's hard when you feel something inside pulling at you to submit. My friends have been good but it's still frustrating. No offence dad, but Dom's can be real jerks sometimes."

Steve couldn't help but laugh and grinned at her. "None taken and I agree, especially when we're that age. All I can tell you Grace is it gets easier. You seem to be figuring stuff out well on your own and yeah, you should stand up for yourself. Just because someone is a Dominant, doesn't give them any right to order you around. The only Dom you obey is the one you choose for yourself willingly and that may not happen for a long time. You show respect, but only if they prove they deserve it."

Grace smiled over at him and gave a sigh. "How'd you know - what I was?"

Steve grinned and shrugged. "Call it a Dom's intuition. And it's okay to say it you know, no shame remember."

"Think Danno knows?" Grace questioned, looking a little embarrassed. "That I'm a subby?"

"I've a feeling he will," Steve nodded. "But he'll be waiting for you to tell him before he brings up the subject himself. He knows how important that is. Does your mom know?"

"Yeah, we've talked about it," Grace explained, smiling shyly. "I like talking to her about it. Guess it's easier talking to her about certain things than it will be talking to you guys."

Steve got the drift and nodded. He didn't think he or Danny were ready to talk to Grace about the more intimate relationships of Doms and their subbys. He glanced up at the clock and then apologetically back to her.

"Speaking of Danno," Steve said pushing back his chair. "I need to go see to him. He'll be down later, then you two can talk. We'll be busy up there so if you need me, just shout."

"Okay," Grace agreed, picking up another sandwich and giving a laborious sigh. "Guess I'll start on my homework."

"May as well get it out of the way before the weekend," Steve sympathised as he came round the table. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled up at him. "I'm glad we talked and hey, I'm proud of you. Danny will be too, that you've made a choice. That's a big thing baby."

"Thanks dad," she replied, cheeks flushing again at the compliment. Steve left her to the sandwiches and homework, leaving her to go deal with her father who was upstairs in the playroom.

Danny was chained up on a suspension frame. He was swaying slightly and Steve figured he'd been moving a little to ease the ache in his limbs. He was hoisted up from the ground by the suspension swing in an awkward sitting position. Thick metal chains stretched from his ankles to the bottom corners of the frame to keep his legs stretched apart. His arms likewise stretched out and above his head, chained to the upper corners of the frame. The suspension swing itself was black leather which provided support to his back, splitting into two thick strips at the base of his spine which then curled under his thighs, cradling his lower body as well as keeping his ass and groin accessible, legs spread. Both ends of the swing were hung by heavy, thick links that attached to the frame. It gave support but wasn't comfortable enough for Danny to settle quickly, especially with his limbs restricted in movement.

Steve was currently running Danny through some endurance training, just to push his subby, mentally and physically. Danny had been suspended for nearly two hours, the last hour alone. Sometimes the endurance was merely to test Danny's patience, which at times, could be very short. For the hour before, Steve had pulled up a chair and played with him, edging him over and over again, though Danny was in denial and had been for the last few days. He was blindfolded and Steve went to the cupboard to fetch some things he needed, watching as Danny followed his movements blindly.

Steve went back to him, brushing a hand down his chest where nipple clamps tugged snugly at his nipples. Steve had put them on him before leaving him for the last hour and ran a finger playfully over them, just to watch his sub react. Danny moaned at the sensitivity, arching his back and jerking in his bonds. Steve sympathised and set down the things he had brought from the cupboard.

"I know pet," Steve assured him lightly. "You've been a very good boy today. Here."

He first pressed a water bottle to Danny's lips, getting him to take a drink. Danny drank down some mouthfuls and Steve wiped his thumb gently against his lips.

"Thank you Master," Danny said against his thumb.

"Open up," Steve smiled, pressing a cock gag to his lips and waiting for him to obey. Danny opened his mouth again, the gag stretching his jaw wider. Steve pushed it in, knowing how it lay deep, just on the edge of his throat, lips stretched deliciously around it's thick shaft.

"Grace is downstairs, so I want to minimise the noise." Steve explained to him. "I'm not finished with you yet."

He pressed a kiss to Danny's forehead, which was sheened in a light sweat before moving around him, pulling up the chair again to get comfortable. Danny was suspended in the perfect position before him, ass and cock both right there for him to keep his hands busy. Steve smiled greedily and leaned down, pressing his nose into the soft fuzz of his lovers pubic hair. He stuck out his tongue, feeling it glide partly against Danny's shaft and smiled again. He sat up, scooching the chair further forward and wrapped his arms under his subs thighs, resting his hands on his stomach. Be bent down again, beginning to lick and suck at Danny's cock, feeling him squirm and moan pathetically past the gag as he bestowed him with the tender touch.

Slowly and easily Danny's cock began to harden, Steve lowered his head and suckled on his balls, enjoying how his pet squirmed, the chains chinking as he moved. But Steve kept a tight hold of him as he feasted, pulling up and sucking Danny in deep, his head dipping up and down as his cock slid in and out out his mouth. Danny grunted, moaned and shook as he played and Steve enjoyed listening to the sounds of his subbys torture. He played slowly and rhythmically, making moans of his own as he took pleasure in having his pet to himself like this.

Eventually he pulled back, taking in deep breaths, Danny moaning, squirming, panting in his suspension. Steve smiled, sitting up and running a hand up over Danny's hard, ripped stomach to his nipples, toying with the clamp that rested on it. Danny wriggled and squirmed and Steve gave a soft laugh of amusement at his weak attempt to escape his touch. Steve sat back, taking up the lube and a thin, smooth vibrating probe. He greased the probe up and pressed it to Danny's ass. He'd been prepped plenty and Steve didn't question his readiness, slowly pushing it in and feeling his pet adjust to the feel. Danny tensed, paused then relaxed and the probe glided inside.

Steve put a hand on his stomach and petted him as Danny fell still in waiting. "Yes, such a good boy you're being today baby."

Steve flicked the tiny switch at the bass of the probe to turn it on, feeling it hum to life at his fingertips. Danny in turn squirmed delightedly in his chains at the sudden feel and Steve smiled, pushing the probe further and angling it this way and that until Danny squirmed harder and let out a sobbing moan. Steve kept a hand firmly on his stomach, watching his cock twitch of it's own accord as Danny moaned out past the gag.

"Sshh," Steve assured him. "Take it, just take it. Good boy, yeah, I know that spot. Feels good doesn't it?"

Danny continued to wriggle, squirm, whimpering groans forced past the gag along with a trickle of drool down the side of his mouth. Steve relented for a moment, pulling the probe out to rest just inside his ass, before he slid it in again to torture that spot that had his pet so wild and desperate in his chains.

He slid his other hand down Danny's stomach and began playing with him, long, steady strokes up and down the shaft with a firm grip. "Good boy, ah yeah baby, I know, look at you. God you're beautiful."

Danny's breaths were long and labourious now, the gag kept his loud groanings of mercy at bay. Steve enjoyed how the suspended swing let his pet squirm and wriggle freely, cradled and rocking, which only helped him play further as Danny rocked himself incessantly onto the probe.

Steve grinned, pulling away his hand from Danny's cock and instead awkwardly undoing his pants one handed. He pushed away the flaps, pulling out his hard cock and sliding a cock ring to the base. He picked up and another and removed the probe as he stood up, sliding the ring down to rest just under the head of Danny's engorged cock. He palmed some lube and greased up his cock before lining up to his pet. He pressed at the switch, turning on the vibrating ring he wore, turning on the one he'd placed on Danny also. With a satisfying grunt as the vibrations ran up his dick, he started pushing into his pets inviting, prepared hole.

Danny groaned and wriggled in his chains, his swaying merely caused him to impale himself quicker onto his Dom's cock as Steve pushed in. Steve gave a laugh of pleasure, smiling down at him, watching how his hands twisted and grasped into the air desperately, the wrong angle to hold onto anything. The gag stopped any loud sounds but Steve could make out the muffled moans of ohgod and fuck and master. The ring vibrated at the base of his cock and Steve grunted in pleasure at the sensation, grinding his hips, cock stuffing his pets ass as he began to fuck him with shallow, quick thrusts. Reaching down he teased the ring around Danny's cock up and down his shaft and watched his pet grunt, groan, writhing almost violently if it weren't for the chains holding him.

"Concentrate Danny," Steve warned him. He ran a finger teasingly up Danny's shaft to the head where pre-cum was pooling. "No coming for you remember baby."

Danny whimpered weakly and Steve could hear the begging even in his tone, the desperate pleading for permission.

"No baby," Steve told him, reaching down to tug at his balls with a frim grip to help stave off his pleasure. Danny's breathing quickened and Steve was merciful, slipping off the cock ring, running a hand over his chest and settling it over his heart. Beneath his palm he could feel Danny's heart racing as Danny shook his head and pleaded past the gag.

"Breathe Danny, come on," Steve calmed him as he rocked into him gently. "Come on baby, control it for me. Don't shake your head, you're nowhere near close. This is me remember, I know you pet, reel it back come on. Good, that's a good boy. Let me fuck you, show me how much you enjoy that, yeah you like me fucking you don't you. Like me playing and taking care of you."

Steve gently fucked him as he slowly brought him back from the edge. Danny sucked heavy breaths through his nose and whined past the gag with helpless, whimpering moans, steadying himself and getting control of his bodies urges with steadfast obedience. Steve rewarded him with gentle caresses and soothing sounds as he enjoyed claiming his body. Each thrust earned him a gagged moan of pleasure and submission from his pet.

Steve sighed happily, running his hands down Danny's body and wrapping them around his thighs. Planting his feet he began to fuck into him with firmer, deeper thrusts, using the grip to pull Danny against him as he pushed forward, settling into a rhythm. The cock ring vibrated and buzzed around his shaft making him groan as he lost himself in the pleasure of taking his subby. With some urgent, hurried thrusts he buried himself deep as pleasure pulsed and exploded through his body and he poured out endearments to his pet, filling his ass with his come.

"Fuck, ah fuck pet," Steve breathed out in satisfaction, lips curled into a smile. He pulled out slowly, turning off the cock ring before he leaned over Danny, undoing the gag and pulling it from him. Using the chains of the swing to rest his weight, Steve curled down to him and kissed him, Danny desperately kissing him back after their lovemaking. Steve stayed bent over him, pressing soft gentle kisses to his mouth and face until he felt strength returning to his legs which had felt spent after the fucking. Making love to Danny always left him feeling like he'd just ran a marathon up a mountain.

Eventually he pulled himself together enough to begin untying Danny. He'd endured plenty for the time being and it was time to rest. He untied his wrists and ankles, removing the blindfold before helping him stand. Danny looked zoned out, blinking at the dim light and leaning heavily against him. Steve pulled and held him close, walking him slowly through the connector doors that led to the Master bedroom and lay him down on the bed. Danny curled onto his side, always ready for a nap after an intense session in the playroom. Steve leaned down, pressed a kiss to his forehead and covered him with a sheet.

"Grace dwn'stairs?" Danny half grunted against the pillows.

"Yeah, doing her homework," Steve said, running a hand over his face. "Rest and then we'll go down."

Danny didn't argue, closing his eyes and hugging the pillow to his head. Steve lay down beside him, propped up against the headboard, resting a hand on Danny's back to assure him he was there.

~

"Come on sleepy head, rouse yourself," Steve teased playfully, having let him sleep for fifty minutes. "Grace is here remember, and I think she needs to talk to you."

Danny sat up slightly in concern at the way he said it, frowning as he looked to Steve. "Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

Steve laughed at him and tossed him a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. "Danny, you really I think I'd have waited before I let you go to her if it was something serious? Get dressed."

Danny pulled on the shorts, standing on slightly shaky legs as he pulled on the t-shirt. He was still a little zoned but he'd be okay once he got moving and had a bite to eat. The two of them made their way downstairs, finding Grace strewn out on the sofa watching tv.

"Hi baby," Danny smiled as he crossed the room to see her.

"Hey danno," she smiled back, muting the tv and sitting up as he sat in the armchair.

"You okay? Steve said you wanted to talk," Danny said quickly, eyeing her carefully.

Grace sat up, curling her legs under her and gave Steve an accusing stare. Steve held up his hands innocently.

"All I said was I think you wanted to talk, that's it, nothing else," Steve explained quickly. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

He escaped before she could say anything to him, giving them some alone time, knowing it was important.

"What's up Grace?" Danny asked more seriously now, sensing she had something to share with him.

"Nothing, really," Grace began, turning her attention back to him. She squirmed on her knees, getting comfortable and feeling herself blush again. It was weirder talking to her dads about it than it was her mom. She put it down to their protective streaks, because she knew now that she was out, that she'd made a decision, things were really going to start changing for her as she learned what that meant for her life. Danny and Steve were already tough when it came to dating, they were both going to be nightmarish now, at least that's what she figured. "I mean it is, but it's not -."

Danny laughed and sat back with a soft stretch to ease the soft crick in his back from being in suspension so long. It hadn't been comfortable. "Come on baby girl, give - what's the deal? I can see somethings on your mind."

Grace ducked her head and stared at her nails, picking at the varnish. She needed to clean them up and re-paint them.

"I decided," she said after taking a deep breath, words coming out quickly. "Or at least, I mean, I figured it out - what I am, my orientation."

She looked up at him, saw him patiently waiting to hear it but could already see the pride in his eyes and something else. A change, like he was looking at her different. Not in a bad way, but in a way that said 'you're not a litte girl anymore'. She wondered what that meant for him, if it were sad or just something he knew would happen eventually, when she'd stop being his little girl and grow into a woman.

"I'm a subby," she said with another exhale of breath. It was so weird saying it out loud, 'identifying' her mom called it. Grace smiled nervously and gave a small shrug. "Just like you."

"Well I hope not exactly like him," Steve teased as he re-joined them, setting a tray of drinks and snacks on the table.

"Hey," Danny protested, giving him a poke as he sat forward and took a glass of the fresh lemonade Steve held out to him. He turned his attention back to Grace and grinned, giving a nod of approval and pride towards her. "That's great Grace, it really is. I'm happy for you, that you've figured it out. Sometimes that's the hardest part, accepting you've reached that point in your life."

"Yeah?" Grace asked, not sounding all that convinced. "I'm finding the hard part is putting up with all the Dom's acting like jerks with their immature power complexes."

Danny looked at her in surprise but a knowing smile on his face as Steve sat down on the sofa beside her and laughed with a nod.

"That part never gets easier," Danny said, laughing himself and waving a hand towards Steve with a wink.

It was Steve's turn to protest, but he grinned, settling against the sofa and looking at them both. "So another subby to add to the ohana. I'm collecting quite a brood."

"Well, to be fair, Chin is a switch," Danny pointed out, before taking a long drag from the glass, hoping the sugar rush would re-energise him after Steve's powerhouse draining of his energy. He watched Grace sigh and curl up, leaning on the back of the sofa. "You okay Grace? Now that you've made a decision. You feel comfortable with it?"

"Yeah, I know it's what I am," Grace replied with a nod but she still looked overwhelmed by it. Both men could sympathise.

"It's a big thing," Danny assured her. "It's okay to feel overwhelmed and anxious about what it means for you."

"I just-," Grace began, looking at him with a nervous expression. "Is it going to change things at home? Because if it is I need to be prepared for that."

She glanced over to Steve, looking desperate for the right answer. Steve looked surprised at the emotion behind that question and reached out to her. She moved nearer quickly, settling against him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nothing will ever change between us baby," Steve assured her. "Things will go on same as before. You may start to understand mine and Danny's relationship more, but that won't change how we treat you or how we all behave together."

"Gracie," Danny said and she felt him settle down on her other side, patting her arm. "Your mom's a Dom. Do you think she's going to treat you different because you're a subby? No, she won't, because you're our daughter. That will always come first."

"But when I really tap into that submissive side of me," Grace said, turning her face a little to look at Danny. "Won't it just feel natural to submit? To mom, to Steve."

"Yeah it'll feel natural," Danny agreed with a nod. "But they aren't going to abuse that power they'll then hold. They'll treat you just like they do now and all they'll expect, all any of us expect is for you to respect us as your parents. You're growing up, in a couple of years you'll be making your own decisions, we won't be able to tell you what to do any more. But I'll still be your dad, Steve will still be your dad. Look at it this way, I'm a submissive and so are you - does that mean you don't have to listen to me anymore when I tell you to do something, if you get into trouble that I can't yell at you about it? That you can't come to me for advice or just to talk about stuff as your dad?"

Grace pursed her lips as he spoke and gave a nod of understanding before shaking her head. "No, because you're still my dad, no matter if we're both subbys."

"Exactly," Danny smiled, giving her arm a squeeze. "Any respect and love you show your mom and Steve is because they are you parents, not because they are Dominants. That won't change."

"It's just so confusing," she sighed, snuggling closer into Steve's comforting hold. She took Danny's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's scary Danno."

"Yeah I know," Danny sympthised with a serious nod and look on his face. He wasn't going to lie to her, the next few years as she began to explore her submission would be the hardest ones. "But we're all here to support you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Grace sighed. "Mom said I should keep a journal, you know, to write things down, what I think about submission, what it means to me, the moments I feel it."

"Not a bad idea," Steve agreed. "You'll be able to see how you progress over the coming months, even years, as a subby."

"Yeah but then a Dom will come along and want to read it," Grace grimaced, rolling her eyes. Danny had to hide a smile, she was already realising the dynamic of Dom and sub and how it affected your everyday life. There were no secrets between the two.

"You meet the right Dom, you'll want to share it with them," Danny pointed out to her.

"And until they put a collar around your neck, they don't have a right to demand that kind of thing from you," Steve added, giving her a squeeze. "Never let anyone try and walk all over you just because you're a submissive Grace. And if anyone tries, you come tell me - us - about it."

"Thanks Dad," Grace sighed against him, giving Danny a warm smile. "Both of you. It's all got me a little crazy and freaked."

"Understandable," Danny assured her. "We've all been there. It won't change things straight away, you'll see gradually that it just sort of becomes naturally part of you. And you can always ask us anything if you're worried, upset or just plain confused."

"It's weird, like I'm on a rollercoaster," Grace says. "One day it's like nothing has changed, the next I dunno, I just feel submissive, even though I can't even identify what that actual feeling is. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Danny nods in complete understanding. "You'll get to a point, in a few years, when that's how you feel all of the time. But you learn to control it, so you don't have the urge to submit to every Dom that's around you. Be respectful yeah, but everyone, Dom or sub should be respectful. Respecting and submitting are two different things, you'll figure them out soon enough. You're still a person, being a submissive doesn't make you any less of a person with thoughts and feelings. A Dom who doesn't respect that, doesn't respect you, doesn't deserve your respect in return just because they are a Dominant."

"So it isn't bad thinking of some Dom's as jerk-offs," Grace smiled, giving Steve a side glance.

"Oh please," Danny said with a laugh. "Growing up, Dom's get high on their power complexes. Just be sure to knock them down. Tell them to their faces that their jerk offs, being a submissive doesn't mean you don't have a voice and opinion. There've been a few times I've told a Dom what I thought of them, when they were being complete jerk-off assholes that is."

"It's true," Steve agreed with a grin. "I've seen him do it. Seen Dom's turn with their tails between their legs because deep down they know their behaviour isn't acceptable."

"And you're okay with that?" Grace said, sitting up so she could look at him properly, wide eyed and surprised.

"Sure," Steve nodded firmly. "There's times I'll stand up for Danny, as my sub it's my responsibility to make sure I protect him. But I know he can stand up for himself and it's entertaining to watch him put a Dom in their place. Just because he's my subby doesn't mean he can't do things for himself, including telling jerk-off's where to go."

"Don't the other Dom's complain?" Grace asked curiously.

"Depends, some of them know they're out of line," Steve replied in thought. "I've had a few question why I let my submissive talk to them that way. I just tell them straight myself that they were in the wrong, that Danny has every right to stand up for himself. He's not a person without a voice or opinion. That kind of heavy Domination was eradicated centuries ago."

Grace gave a small shudder and sat up between them. "Yeah we've been studying that in history." She turned with wide eyes to Danny and a disgusted look on her face. "You know they used to cut out submissives tongues when they reached twenty one? It was common practice!"

"Yes, I know," Danny replied, patting her on the arm assuringly. "The worlds evolved a whole lot since then."

"I know but," Grace said with a shake of her head. "Why would anyone even admit to being submissive if they knew that would happen to them?"

"Your orientation is difficult to hide," Danny shrugged. "They could have, at most, tried to convince people they were switches. But that's difficult if you don't feel it. It was a pretty brutal society back then, but we're talking hundreds and hundreds of years ago Grace. Any way, you could say the same thing now. I mean, you've been learning the roles of the Dominant and submissive - they both come with responsibilities. Discipline, punishment, giving someone control of your life. You know what submission will entail, yet you freely admit to being a submissive."

"Yeah, I guess," Grace agreed, giving a small shudder. "But still, tongues, it's horriffic."

"Oh I dunno," Steve said from beside them. "I can see the reasoning behind it."

Grace turned to him with a frown and Danny rolled his eyes at him.

"Dad! - " Grace began and Danny patted her arm again before lightly punching Steve in the shoulder.

"He's kidding Grace," Danny assured her.

"What?" Steve smirked, batting Danny's hand away. "It was an effective way to keep the submissive seen and not heard."

"You're sick," Danny groaned at him. "Ignore him baby."

"That's so gross," Grace said shaking her head. "I can't even - I'm going to go change. Is it okay if I meet up with the girls at the mall?"

"Yeah, you eating out?" Danny asked as she stood up.

"We were going to get burgers," Grace replied.

"Okay but it's a school night," Steve said as she headed for the stairs. "Be home early."

"I will," Grace said, already half way up the stairs.

"And call your mom," Danny shouted after her. "She's making plans for the weekend."

"Okay," came the shout from upstairs.

Danny sank back into the cushions and looked at Steve with a suffering sigh. "Really? She's trying to figure out her submission and you tease her about tongues getting cut out."

"It was a joke," Steve smirked, reaching over and putting a hand on his thigh. "I'd never have had your tongue cut out."

Danny gave a small laugh. "That's only because you know how talented my tongue is."

"True," Steve agreed. "You can remind me how talented tonight."

Danny smiled lightly and sighed again, gaze settling on Steve. "She's growing up."

Steve shrugged and nodded, "Kind of impossible to stop."

"You know I kind of figured she was a subby," Danny admitted. "But still, hearing her say it. I know when I figured out my orientation, telling people that. It changed things, quickly."

"She's a clever kid Danny," Steve assured him, nodding understanding. "She knows this is a big deal, she knows things will start changing in her life."

"Yeah, I guess," Danny agreed. "But still. She isn't a kid any more."

"Oh please," Steve laughed, leaning over to cup his cheek. "She'll always be your baby girl."

Danny quirked a grin and laughed gently. "Yeah I guess. But tonight it's 'Dad, I'm a subby', tomorrow it's 'Dad, I've found someone'. Before we know it she'll be accepting someones collar."

Steve smiled, moving closer and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "As long as they are a good person, take good care of her, it won't be so bad."

"I'm hoping I have free reign to beat, maybe even shoot, anyone who hurts her in any way shape or form," Danny said when Steve pulled back a little.

"Permission granted," Steve promised.

"Without reprimand," Danny grinned.

"Of course," Steve assured with a nod. "I'd never punish or admonish you for protecting her."

"You may regret saying that once I go through all potential Dom's," Danny teased with a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be happy with one of them she brings to meet us," Steve said with a laugh of his own. "Plus, they have to meet my standards also."

"Grace hasn't got a hope of finding anyone suitable," Danny grinned happily. The idea of his little girl settling down didn't bode well with him.

He didn't want to let her go just yet.

~ fin ~


End file.
